onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero of the White Frost/Trivia
Artifacts Zero has left behind several artifacts for those powerful enough and willing enough to use in time of need. The Sword of Souls Forged originally by his coldest ice, hardened by his mental powers, and infused with the dreams of his people, he eventually put more power into it and eventually it was reforged with the power of the greater forces of existence and the hopes of all who would call Adorua home. A weapon he seldome uses, for lack of need, it pierces the pinnacle of the pillar of souls and can be wielded by a worthy warrior in time of great need. The Crown of Seven Tines The seven aspects of Zeros might were scattered to the planes. Each as jewels to one day be returned to a ratty old crown. A white diamond representing Zeros icy prowess lost in the magic forests of Edenia. An silver gemstone lost in the dwarven mines of Nim that represented his lawful balance, An glowing green emerald of primal control lost in the caves of Adorua, A deep blue Lazuli pebble tossed into the majestic mists of Alleos. A golden jewel of godhood hidden away in the skys of Silverlight. A crimson Orium stone hidden in the lava seas of Moltarrn, and a black crystal last on a floating mass in the void of G'ungol. White, Silver, Green, Blue, Gold, Red, Black, and a bronze crown of ratty desinge create together a mythral crown with deep blue jewels, a crown only worn by Zero himself. Though an aspect of himself guards each of the jewels. Or at least this was once true, the crown has been reformed and is in the hand of Najiren "Lazulan" Azulong Kiruvidav, the new god of winter. Zeros soul still resides in the crown and advises Najiren when he needs it. The Star of Sacred Snow A lengendary artifact created from the essence of Zeros cold magic. The star can freeze anything it touches, otherwise is a beautiful cooly glowing jewel. Zero passes it on to one worthy enough to hold it at the end of his reign upon his return to the afterlife. The Mask of Rejection The Mask of Rejection was a golden mask forged by the God Gihennomyst. It allowed him to undo the effects of any object, person, place, or event on the timeline or all timelines. Allowing to effectively erase something or someone from existing. The Mask took an expedient toll on the user however and was only ever used a few times. Any being not worthy of using the mask, either through their nature, health, goals, or even their divinity or lack-there-off, forfeits their life and is erased from existence entirely upon use. Permafrost and the Sword of Gi'Sen These swords were created as gifts for certain descendants, Permafrost was given as a gift to Roze Derous who took a single Tear of Celsius flower barehanded across the mountains and laid it to rest at the grave site of Zero in the Frozen Tomb. It's location is inside the Sapphire Tower on the planet of Vaalbara guarded by Nhashtath'Shto, a guardian of Zircon. The Sword of Gi'Sen was originally given to Samui D. Aiko in a similar manner. She managed to set foot in the Frozen Tomb proving her pureness of heart and blood. The Blade would transform to best fir the wielder, hers was a rapier, her daughters was a mourning-star, and her grandson used a long-sword, he in turn gave it to his first born of two, he daughter Gi'Sen, though she grew cruel and jealous and was banished to the mirror world with the sword. It was met again by Weiss when he went to the Mirror World to get her to repent and then appeared more like a green pair of large scissors. While she did repent she stayed in the Mirror world to bring peace after a great war she helped start. The Sword has remained there ever since. Trivia *Zero's real name is Thompson D Row. *Zero originally had a printed bounty of 385,000,000 belis when the World Government sent a Vice Admiral to dispatch him. The Bounty went dormant after he and his friends went incognito in the new world. *Zero was the first in his bloodline to have a signature laugh "Aisususu!" *His status as a Vestige still stands in the ruins of Maeridross in the Blue Seas as there still lies the legendary guardian "Black Serpent". Zero's last worshipper on the Blue Star. *During the Seven Year War Zero controlled numerous island territories and a massive armada of ships with a force equal to that of other powerful priates of the most recent era like Shiki or Whitebeard. *Zero suffered from an absolutely severe depression ever since the aftermath of the Seven Year war, even as a god. It was only through the combined efforts of his friends Stormery and Mirage that his memory was altered enough to cope with the tragedy. His memories have since returned. *Zero knows his truename. *Zero singlehandedly defeated all three Admirals (though the admirals then were succeeded by new ones long ago until the ages current admirals), something even Whitebeard could not do. When the government found out about this they inteneded to raise his bounty but decided not to so as to not "awaken a sleeping monster." *He is sometimes refered to by later generations as "The Man Worth a Billion Belis", though this is not proven as all bounties current and former have long since been redacted after his natural death. *When Zero died in Meridian the fleet admiral (one of the admirals Zero had spared long ago) came to pay his respects at his grave alongside Zeros four surviving friends. *Due to the millenia he has existed his powers and abilities have far exceeded normal scales. No man from Blue Star nor Adorua, nor could any normal god be compared to him were he to be at full power. as such there could not be a bounty worthy of his ability in this day an age. *His influence is thick even years after his natural death and the palor of his undead spirit is still a visage that has garnered the respect of some of this eras greatest pirates, the Goshin. *The image represents the aspect of himself known as "The Vestige". It shares his qualities while living a psuedo life. While he is currently deceased this Aspect of himself changed it's form so as to continue watching over his people in secret. *(I do not own the image. It is the property of deaviantartist kir-tat a.k.a. Tatiana Kirgetova of zoisite.darkkingdom.ru)